fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Point Man
"You will be a god among men."-- Harlan Wade speaking to the Point Man after he is born "Brother is killing again."- Paxton Fettel talk about the Point Man in F.E.A.R 3 trailer The Point Man is a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon special forces detachment and is the silent protagonist of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. He has served in the US army since he was 18 as a test subject for ATC and more specifically Genevieve Aristide. Before he was transferred to First Encounter Assault Recon he had served in many conflicts as a special forces operative. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon "I hear you're a bad mother fucker. I hope it's true."-- Douglas Holiday The player character and main protagonist of F.E.A.R., is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings and "The New Guy" or "Buddy" by some of the his team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, the fact that he has been on the team for only a week and his role as Point Man. Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shadier settings are set to maximum, and in Bad Water, during the hallucination in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same D-12 Heavy Body Armor worn by Spen Jankowski, and what appear to be red goggles. He never speaks in F.E.A.R. in spite of seeing several surreal events and being spoken to by many characters (though sometimes he can be heard breathing heavily in certain situations). His quick reflexes were surgically enhanced under orders from Genevieve Aristide when he failed as a psychic commander to recoup the fiscal loses. After the resulting surgery and test were completed the memories of his childhood were erased and he was sent into the military and then into F.E.A.R. upon Genevieve Aristide's request. With his reflexes now well beyond human standards, he could perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (Slow-Mo effect). In fact, while in Slow-Mo, the point man's reflexes are five times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; and during this time, his movement speed and firing speed is increased around threefold. Point Man was not given a real name by ATC because they didn't want him to develop a personality. He was given an official name by a few high up people in ATC, but the name is unknown. When he was put into the First F.E.A.R. Team, none were told his true name and were informed not to even bother asking. The ATC suspected that he may have been in a relationship with fellow F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon, and she was one of the only people ever to see him without his mask, but no evidence was found, making a relationship between the two unknownAccording to the ATC Field Guide. He is confirmed to be 31 years old during the events of First Encounter Assault Recon. Initially, the Point Man's origins and identity are unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has flashbacks where a young woman's voice is heard saying "No! Where are you taking him?!?!" and a doctor saying: "You will be a god among men." Later in F.E.A.R., Paxton Fettel, the chief villain of F.E.A.R., confronts the Point Man and asks him: "You still don't know, do you? What you are? Why... you're here? What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? ... You have no history." later saying "You and I were born, from the same mother". Paxton also reveals that while Alma cannot see into his mind, the Point Man can see into hers - which, in a final hallucination, took this as his initiative to silence his nightmares. It is ultimately revealed that the Point Man is the first child of Alma Wade - and thus Project Origin's "first prototype". This proves that the mysterious visions the F.E.A.R. Point Man witnesses are due to psychic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes and increased human characteristics are the product of Project Origin's research. It is also inferred that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. Near the end of Ground Zero, Alma can be heard whispering to Point Man "My baby.. Give him back to me". And, "I know who you are..." as he escapes from Origin Facility. After the blast when Jin and Holiday pick him up they circle the explosion and when Jin mentions Alma a noise is heard and Alma is seen climbing into the cargo bay of the helicopter. At the end of F.E.A.R. a conversation is heard between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator implying that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to test the Point Man's abilities and that the Point Man was a complete success. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The plot of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point starts off exactly where F.E.A.R. left off; while the huge explosion of the Origin Facility has flattened the Auburn district and devastated the city, the helicopter evacuating the survivors of the first F.E.A.R. team crash land in the midst of the chaos. The Point Man is reunited with SFOD-D Douglas Holiday and F.E.A.R. medic Jin Sun-Kwon. They mention that they are unable to contact F.E.A.R. or Delta Force command but a SFOD-D extraction point has been established at the roof of Auburn Hospital, informing the Point Man that he should proceed there as well. Continuing, the Point Man reunites with Paxton Fettel in a nearby church. Fettel notes that the circumstances do not make sense since he had been killed. He continues by reactivating the Replica soldiers, who have been dormant since his death, and sends them after the Point Man. Meanwhile, Jin is captured by Fettel's Replicas, but she is later able to escape while being transported via the subway; from there, she proceeds on her own to Auburn Hospital. The Point Man and Douglas Holiday eventually meet up and navigate through a warehouse but Alma Wade, through her apparitions, kills Holiday. The Point Man is forced to proceed alone through the subway, which leads directly to Auburn Hospital. During the Point Man's journey through the winding tunnels, Alma Wade, in her younger form, clears the way for the Point Man multiple times by killing Replica soldiers impeding the his path. Replica forces eventually become desperate and place demolition charges in the subway tunnels with the hope that the resulting explosions will kill the Point Man. While initially unsuccessful, the Point Man is eventually caught in one of these demolition explosions and is ejected from the tunnels onto a nearby parking structure. From here, the Point Man proceeds to the Auburn Hospital which neighbors the parking structure. After finally reaching Auburn Hospital, the Point Man hears a scream from one floor above him. He bursts into the room, only to find four ghostly figures floating around Jin Sun-Kwon's dead body. Now, with nothing to fight for but his own survival, the Point Man proceeds to the lift service elevator. Suddenly, a power outage occurs and he must find a way to restore it. While walking around the dark basement, the Point Man witnesses several hallucinations which include a series of prison cells, containing the dead Armacham Technology Corporation victims of Alma Wade's murders in F.E.A.R. Eventually, the Point Man witnesses a hallucination that involves the older and younger Alma Wade reuniting in a blue light. After that hallucination, the Point Man returns to the Auburn Hospital and is contacted by Rowdy Betters telling him to get to the roof for extraction. Paxton Fettel unleashs a squad of Replica Elites on the Point Man. As the Point Man finishes dispatching the squad, a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter proceeds to evacuate him. However, when he approaches, Fettel, through unknown methods, destroys the Blackhawk with the resulting explosion throwing the Point Man backwards into a wall and knocking him unconscious. When he awakens, he staggers to the roof railing, to witness the entire city in flames. The credits roll, ending with Paxton Fettel's line from F.E.A.R., "A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping through the earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust. Retaliation..." F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate While the Sergeant is the protagonist of Perseus Mandate and the Point Man doesn't appear Paxton Fettel speaks of him telling the Sergeant "Did I tell you about my brother? You remind me of him. I didn't like him either." and "I never met my brother, until the day he killed me. We are a... complicated family. Wouldn't you agree?" Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic The comic takes place directly after the helicopter crash at the ending of the first F.E.A.R. and Jin Sun-Kwon is shown alive but Point Man and Douglas Holiday are absent for some unknown reason. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin As of the conclusion of F.E.A.R., the Point Man's status and whereabouts are unknown, although much of F.E.A.R. 2 revolves around him, as the Dark Signal squad is but a distraction for Alma, so she can be drawn away from the Point Man so that he may be captured and "reprogrammed" by Genevieve Aristide. Alma is seen searching the morgue, possibly looking for his body. The Point Man is also seen in a picture shooting Paxton Fettel in the Wade elementary school level. F.E.A.R. 3 The Pointman and his F.E.A.R. team return to fairport 9 months after the events of the first game. His brother, Paxton Fettel, finds him, and the two of them must work together stop their mother Alma and the latest prototype or to protect her while she bears the prototype. Psychic Powers Unlike Paxton Fettel, the only known component of the Point Man's childhood is that he was put into stasis after he proved to be less psychic than Armacham had hoped for. Genevieve Aristide later brought him out of stasis for testing and surgery. Afterwards, she erased many of his memories and placed him in the US Army as a testing period untill he came to F.E.A.R. It is notable that The Point Man is one of the few people in all of the F.E.A.R. lexicon to be able to see psycic visions. The only known and confirmed psychic powers are those that allow him to receive the thoughts of Alma. The Slow-Mo abilities seen are not psychic at all, but bio-engineering by ATC. He has also been noted to regenerate health at low levels. This may be due to many factors such as more engineering by ATC, heavy military training, a minor form of psychic powers (but this has not been confirmed), or just perhaps the games design. True Identity As a silent protagonist, the identity of The Point Man still remains unknown.Also the ATC Field Guide says that he was not given a name that a lot of people would know him as, to help prevent him from gaining a personality. However, a few of the high-level Origin researchers gave him a name that is only known by them. What is this given name is yet to be revealed. For F.E.A.R 3, his mask has been removed and appears to have many facial features similar to his younger brother, but longer hair. Relationships Jin Sun-Kwon There seems to be a possible connection between these two, at least on Jin's part. She does call him cute when asked by Jankowski, and Holiday says, "Dont worry, I'm just playing. I won't mess with your girlfriend". ATC was able to monitor F.E.A.R. via unknown means, and found a relationship to be inconclusive: "Investigation into a possible former relationship between the two could not confirm anything." Nevertheless, Jin does care about the safety of the Point Man greatly. She was concerned for him after he was thrown from a burning building by Alma, and did protest to the Point Man going off on his own several times. She also expressed joy at seeing him alive. Just before her death in the Non-Canon F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, she showed great distress when saying, "You aren't coming are you. I'm going to die alone with them." Spencer Jankowski A typical veteran and the rookie relationship. Jankowski was the point man prior to the Pointman in the first F.E.A.R. ,and he is not very optimistic about the Point Man's chances due to lack of experience with paranormal combat. He admits to Jin that he's uncomfortable around the Pointman, stating that "something about him just feels...off" and "I'm serious, its something about his eyes, like he's looking right through you". He is however friendly with the Pointman despite all this. "Rowdy" Betters Betters is completely opposite to Jankowski. Encouraging, he calls the Point Man "Buddy". Douglas Holiday Holiday seems to be the only SFOD-D to respect the Point Man (and F.E.A.R. in general). Calls him a "bad-ass motherfucker" to reflect how severe a threat the Point Man is to the Replicas. When working side-by-side, Holiday notes that they make a pretty good team together. Paxton Fettel Trivia *In the also Monolith made game, Condemned 2: Bloodshot, if you look at your shadow when standing in light, the game's main character, Ethan Thomas' shadow looks almost exactly like that of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. *In the manual for F.E.A.R., his reflexes have been said to be "faster than a cat on an adrenaline burst". *If there truly were 1000 replica soldiers, the Point Man killed half of them in the events of F.E.A.R. as well as 56 ATC soldiers. *In F.E.A.R. he is called a "Bad Motherfucker" by Douglas Holiday, just as Sergeant M. Morales called Beckett the same in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. References Category:Characters Category:Armacham Projects Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters